Talking in Your Sleep
by TenshiJaki
Summary: one shot RobRae. Robin overhears Raven talking in her sleep. What could she possibly be dreaming about, or rather, who? Slightly based on the song.


AN: This fic is to be blamed on the 80's music scene and Bob.  
Bob the Muse: What! I will not take the blame for this… _thing_!  
Tenshi: It's your fault… fess up. I normally do Rae/BB stuff but _you_ made this a Rob/Rae fic!  
Bob: Well, it fit… honestly – can you see Beastboy in this thing?  
Tenshi: No… but it's still your fault.  
Bob: And the 80's… lets not forget the 80's.  
Tenshi: Hell, I barely remember the 90's!  
Bob: Well that's due to the head trauma you suffered when your mother dropped you as a baby.  
Tenshi: Oh haha Bob. So very haha.  
Bob: Glad you liked it.  
Tenshi: Shut up and do the disclaimer… and don't forget the song part.  
Bob: Yeah, yeah, nag. Tenshi does in fact own Teen Titans, at least the first season and a half on DVD. She however is too insignificant to ever own the actual copy write stuff. As for the song it is originally owned by 'The Romantics', well that's what we think anyways.  
Tenshi: ANNNNNDDDDD….?  
Bob: _sigh_. This is not a song fic… heard somewhere they were banned… it's just inspired by said song.  
Tenshi: See, was that so hard?  
Bob: Yes… I'm dying here.  
Tenshi: I wish.

---  
**Secrets That You Keep  
**By TenshiJaki  
---

_I hear the secrets that you keep…_

It was night time in the T shaped tower and all Jump City's heroes were asleep in their beds. Heck, it was so late that even the villains were asleep in their beds or someone else's, but that's a different story. Starfire was sprawled across her pink circular bed cuddling with Silkie. Beastboy was in cat form sleeping on a waist high pile of dirty clothing in his room. Cyborg was sleeping on his metal slab, plugged into the wall. Raven was snuggled under the covers in her cave… er, room. Robin was tucked into his bed but his eyes were open. Upon farther inspection it would appear that not all of Jump City's heroes were asleep after all.

Robin couldn't sleep. He kept recalling the events of the past few months in his head. There was the mysterious disappearances of close Titan allies, the lack of activity from many of their main foes and meeting up with new ones. There was finding Beastboys old team and family. Then the whole deal with the Brotherhood. That wasn't even mentioning Ravens father almost destroying the world. He was trying to focus on recent events and not dwell on the past but he kept coming back to Raven and the events with Trigon. They'd almost lost her… not to mention the whole world.

Deciding that he may as well get up Robin left his warm bed and slipped on his robe. Contrary to popular belief his mask wasn't super glued onto his face, though it would be funny if it was, and he didn't sleep in his costume; he'd tried it though, it left to many wrinkles. Leaving his room he figured he would try some warm milk to see if it would help him get some much needed sleep. This was the fifth time in the past week that he couldn't drop off.

Walking back to his room from the kitchen with his prize he stopped as he passed Ravens room. He looked at her door debating whether or not to bother her. Sometimes, when he couldn't sleep, he would find Raven awake as well and they would talk. Well, he would talk, she would listen. Raven wasn't a big talker. Deciding to open the door and peek inside to see if she was awake, no sense in knocking and waking her up if she wasn't, Robin used his override code on the door and stepped silently into the waiting darkness.

_I can hear the things that you're dreaming about_

Looking over to her bed he saw her lying with her head pillowed on her hand. _She looks cute when she's sleeping, harmless even. Didn't know sleep could change a person so much._ Robin was about to turn around and head out of the room when he heard his name spoken.

"Robin."

Looking over at Raven he saw that she still had her eyes closed as though she was sleeping. _Huh, didn't take Raven as a sleep talker._ Knowing that it was wrong to do so but unable to stop himself he crept closer to her bed and leaned in to see what else she was saying.

_You tell me…_

After a few moments of listening Robin was floored. From what he gathered from her broken ramblings she was dreaming about him and not in a leader of the team way either. Wide eyed he stared down at the indigo haired girl. _Raven likes me? Like likes me? That's not possible… I must have misheard her or something._

_Don't you know your sleeping in a spot light?_

Deciding that it would be the better course of valor to retreat, seeing as how Robin didn't run from anything (yeah right), Robin hastily made his way to the door. He kept his eye glued on Raven to make sure she didn't wake up while his back was turned, after all, it was better to die facing ones opponent than having your back turned. Robin wasn't a fool, contrary to the many stupid things he does on a regular basis. He knew that if Raven found him creeping around in her room while she was asleep that he would die. Slowly. Painfully. Messily. There wouldn't be enough left of him for a funeral.

It was due to this internal self preservation mechanism that Robin failed to notice the stack of books in his way. Now according to Murphy 's Law Robin should trip on them, knock himself flat on his butt, waking Raven in the process. Thankfully Murphy was on vacation. Robin hit them with his leg but had enough time to side step them, saving himself. Unfortunately this caused him to bump into Ravens large drama face sculpture.

Robin watched in horror as the sculpture tottered a bit before finally succumbing to gravity and crashing to the floor. Looks like Murphy came back from vacation early.

_Everything about you is a mystery…_

Robin winced at the loud thump the sculpture caused. _Really, who keeps a statue that large in their room?_ He looked up to see if Raven had woken up, some small part of him was ever hopeful, like a child clinging to their favorite blanket thinking it would keep the monsters in the closet at bay. When his vision finally settled on the bed he was met with two glaring purple eyes. _Oh shit. _

_I am sooo dead. _Raven was slowly getting out of bed. As she crawled out from under the covers and stood up her eyes never left Robins. Slowly she started to advance on the frozen leader, making sure that he could feel the anger that she was barely keeping under the surface.

"Robin." The one word was enough to make his pulse speed up and had him wondering if his tights were water proof.

"Uh, Raven… it's not what it looks like…" Robin laughed nervously, putting his hand behind his head hoping that he would be able to talk his way out of this.

"Really? Because it looks like, _Robin_," Raven kept putting an extra menace in her voice every time she used his name, "that you are in my room. Not only are you in my room _Robin_, but you were in here uninvited. Also _Robin_, you were in here while I was ASLEEP!" As Raven reached the last word her eyes started to glow red. Robin knew he was in deep shit.

"Ok, calm down Rae, so it is what it looks like, but its not… you know…" Robin was slowly walking backwards hoping that he would reach the door and be allowed to escape with his life. "Hehehe, at least I didn't break your statue thing." _Oh that was bright; give her another reason to rip your head off. _Robin was mentally scowling at his brain. He let out a little sigh of relief however when his back finally hit the wall. He knew that if he could just move to the left a few feet he would be home free, as it were. _Unless she decides to hunt you down._

Just as he started to inch his way towards the door Raven spoke again. "Oh I don't think so _Robin_." She was still doing that thing when ever she said his name, and frankly it was beginning to scare the shit out of him. Before he knew what happened he found himself pinned to the ceiling looking down into deep red eyes that were hovering not three inches from his face. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit… this is bad… very very bad. I have to get her to let me go… how?_

Talking obviously wasn't going to work so Robin had to think fast. The only way to throw her off when she was like this was a.) Get Cyborg to talk her down, b.) Give her something more troublesome to deal with or c.) Shock her. Seeing as how A wasn't going to happen and B was very unlikely at this point that left Robin with C.

_I hear the secrets that you keep _

_I hope this works, if it doesn't then I'm a dead man walking… um, hanging._ Robin tried to calm his heart beat down and clear his mind. He had to make this believable and with Raven's empathic abilities he couldn't let her sense that he was anything but confident. "So, Raven…", Robin put on his best 'flirt' smile, "were you having good dreams?"

_Thump_

Robin hit the floor hard as Raven landed next to him, her eyes their normal coloring and wide. _Heh, guess that worked._ Raven took a few halting steps back before she got full control of herself again. "I don't know what you're talking about." Robin's smile was real now. He had Raven on the run now, not the other way around. He could tell that she was dying for her cape so that she could hide behind the hood. Her hand even slipped up to her neck as though she would find it there. Her cheeks were tinged a faint pink and her voice wasn't as dead as it normally was. _Gotcha_.

"Oh, I don't know about that Rae, I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You know, I wouldn't have pegged you as a sleep talker." Robin heard a gasp come from the pale girl and it only served to up his amusement. Her faint pink had turned darker and she had taken another step away from him. "Fine, whatever _Robin_," she was still hissing every time she said his name, "leave. Get out now and I won't hurt you." Robin could see her back straighten as she turned it towards him.

Now any sane person would have run from the room screaming in relief, Beastboy had done it on many occasions, but Robin obviously hadn't gotten this memo. He did the exact opposite. When asked later he couldn't say what made him do it but he knew that he had Raven at his mercy and he wasn't going to let that go now. He slowly advanced on her position, keeping his grin in place. "I don't think you really want me to leave, do you _Raven_?"

It was his turn to use her name to his advantage. Where she had hissed his in extreme anger, he was purring hers sensually. He didn't miss the frighten look that passed briefly in her eyes nor the shudder that went through her body. "In fact, I would say that you want me to stay." He was close enough to touch her, close enough to smell the soft earthy perfume she was wearing, close enough to hear her labored breathing.

_This is too easy. If I'd known that Raven could be this shaken from a few simple words I would have done this ages ago._ Raven suddenly went still. _Oh shit, empath_. Robin had just remembered the one thing that could make his plan fail. Raven could read him. Better than anyone else in fact. Before he had been into the part, he had felt the right things, but then he had gotten arrogant. He had forgotten his part. _Oh crap_. Raven rounded on him slowly.

"Uh, right, so I will just be leaving then." Robin backpedaled towards the door. _Doesn't it seem like I just did this?_

"Oh no you don't you little worm." Raven had him back in her powers though Robin was grateful that he wasn't on the roof again. "So, you want to play do you? You know what they say _Robin_," Robin let out a pathetic whimper when she said his name, it wasn't with malice anymore, it was almost seductive in nature, "when you play with fire…"

Robin found himself flat on her bed, looking up at her hovering inches away from him. "Uh Rae…" He didn't get to finish because she placed her finger over his mouth. "As I was saying Robin, play with fire and you get burned." Robin had little time to enjoy the small smile that played on her mouth before she lowered it to his. _Raven is kissing me? Raven… the Raven, is kissing… me! Oh shit…_

Robin thought he heard something break across the room but he really didn't care. He couldn't believe how he was responding to her kiss. He always imagined Star whenever hormones reared their ugly heads but now he didn't think he would ever be able to think of anyone but the pale girl that had him pinned to her bed.

It ended too soon for his liking; she sat up a bit and released her powers hold on him. He tried to reach up for her, to pull her back to him but she raised a small shield to block his searching hands. "How does it feel Robin? To want something but have it denied to you? Does it burn?"

Robin let out a groan as she moved away from the bed and settled on the floor next to the door. She was looking at him expectantly. "Well, get out. And I hoped you learned your lesson."

"Get out? That's it? And what lesson?" Robin's head was spinning. He looked over at Raven who was giving him a cold stare.

"The lesson is not to mess with peoples emotions. And yes, get out. What did you want? A thank you ma'am?" It took Robin a moment to process the snide joke Raven had just made. When it finally clicked in his head he let out a bark of laughter. "Thank you ma'am? Rae I didn't know you had it in you."

He walked over towards her and she moved out of his way so he could get to the door. He didn't go to the door however. He walked up to her and using all the speed he possessed grabbed her by the hair and pulled her lips to his before she could react. After a few tense moments she yielded in his arms and returned the kiss with an intensity that had them both breathless when they finally broke away.

As he stepped away from her a smirk formed on his face. "This isn't over you know, not by a long shot. I seem to have developed a taste for fire." When he got to the door and opened it he turned back to face her. "Oh, by the way, thank you ma'am." With a wink he was gone leaving Raven to wonder what he meant when he said it wasn't over.

**THE END. (maybe… darn it – I said it would be a one shot… unless it isn't.)**

Uh, for the two of you who don't get the 'Thank you ma'am' part – it's; 'A wham, bam, thank you ma'am' deal. Well it made sense to me lol.  
---

AN: This thing turned into a monster!  
Bob: Yeah, a fluffy monster.  
Tenshi: You've been watching soaps again haven't you?  
Bob: Hehehe  
Tenshi: I need a new muse… one who isn't obsessed with soaps and romance novels.  
Bob: Aw… you know you love me.  
Tenshi: I would rather eat a bucket of moldy maggots than ever love you.  
Bob: See, I knew you loved me.  
Tenshi: Whatever Bob… go away.  
Bob: But wait! I have another story idea…  
Tenshi: Oh gods…  
Bob: It's another song based one… you should really get rid of that 80's playlist you have… does the song Mr. Roboto ring any bells?  
Tenshi: Please no…  
Bob: _sings_:  
_Your wondering who I am  
__Machine or man in a can (?)  
__With parts made in Japan  
__I am the modern man…  
__I got a secret  
__I've been hiding  
__Under my skin  
__My heart is human  
__My blood is boiling  
__My brain IBM  
_Tenshi: BOB! Now we have to disclaimer that! We don't own that song – STYX or something does!  
Bob: _snickers_. I just got a bathroom joke to go with that 'can' part… hehe  
Tenshi: No Way In Hades BOB!  
Bob: We'll see….


End file.
